Discovering Magic
by Kayber
Summary: In the most famous college in the country of Fiore, a feisty blonde is ready to make friends and impress teachers. However, she soon discovers that attending Fairy Tail University offers more then knowledge. When she gets her hands on a set of magical keys, her life gets way more interesting. Nalu. AU.


Lucy opened an eye sleepily. She turned over in bed, snuggling deeper into the covers. Ugh. It was always cold in her dorm, no matter how high the heat was up or how many covers she piled on top of herself. Ugh.

She sat up slowly, yawning. Her eyes instantly noticed the outfit laid out on her dresser. Remembering she had laid it out for the first day of school, she glanced at the clock. "Crap!" She hissed, jumping to her feet and stumbling into the bathroom. If she didn't hurry, she'd be late for her first class! Hurriedly, she fumbled with the shower controls. Gah! Ice cold water stung her back. Unsure how to make warmer water, she rushed to wash and get out. She pulled on her blue skirt and a white top with sky-colored decor. Fumbling with her white converse, she heard a knock on the door. Pulling on her left shoe, she hopped towards the entrance and pulled it open. A dark raven haired boy greeted her with an expression of complete annoyance.

"Who are you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh.. Lucy Heartfilia?" She said it like a question, confused by the guys presence. Was he here to show her around?

"Oh. Where's Erza?" He peered past her, trying to get a glimpse into her dorm.

Lucy narrowed her eyes, looking back into the room. "Oh, uh... She's not here. Actually, I haven't even met her yet." Her dormmate, Erza Scarlet, had all of her stuff moved in before Lucy even knew she was living with her.

"Oh." The boy looked away awkwardly for a few seconds. "When she does come back, tell her Gray needs her." He turned away slowly and walked back down the hallway, his hands in his pockets. Lucy peered out at him, confused.

"Great, now I'm going to be late." She turned and walked into the room, picking up her phone from her bed. She scrolled through her emails as she slung a bag over her shoulder, heading back for the door. Clicking on one from Fairy Tail University staff, she looked at the time for her next class. It was in an hour. "UGH!"

Lucy passed the time exploring, eager to leave her small dorm. She discovered a small library and the cafeteria while doing so. The blonde saw lots of people while she walked through the hallways of her dorm building, mostly in groups. She smiled faintly and waved at everyone, feeling slightly left out. Hopefully she made friends quickly. Maybe Erza would be sweet and friendly, and they could become besties! Of course, she was much older, but still! Lucy grinned in excitement, walking through the cafeteria and out two large doors, ready to head to class. She couldn't help become curious as to why she hadn't met Erza yet. Her bed was next to Lucy's, but she was sure it had been vacant all night. Maybe she was invited to a beginning of the year party, came home late, and left earlier? The girl shook her thoughts away. Ah well, it wasn't any of her business anyway.

She walked to the building of her class, which she found took ten minutes. Keeping the knowledge in her head so she knew when to usually leave home, Lucy pushed open the door to her first class. Instantly, a smile spread across her face. People inside were out of their seats, laughing. Some sat on desks, cuddled up with each other, and a few were arguing playfully in the center. It felt like a home, warm and safe. She glanced around for a seat, looking up in surprise when someone spoke cheerfully to her.

"Hey there!" A girl with blue hair beamed in a seat at the front of the class. She was short but beautiful, wearing an orange dress with no shoulders and a matching headband. "You can sit here." She tapped the desk behind her.

"Thanks!" Lucy smiled and slipped into the seat, looking around curiously. "I wonder if it's usually like this?"

The girl laughed lightly. "A lot of the people here knew each other at Magnolia High. They are all crazy."

Lucy giggled. "Yea, I can tell. My name's Lucy. I just moved here."

The bluenette's eyes sparkled with friendliness. "I'm Levy. It's nice to meet you, Lucy!"

Everyone's laughter died down when a short lady strolled briskly into the room. She turned to face the class once she reached the corner of the room her desk was in, staring out at everyone sternly. Everybody sat down immediately, all sound cut off.

The woman's narrowed eyes scanned the room once through her glasses. She had short, auburn colored hair. The silence stretched endlessly.

The teacher eventually made her way to the chalkboard. All that could be heard for the next several minutes was the scratching of chalk on the board. Her hand moved in swift, asking movements, moving all around. When she stepped away, many students gasped excitedly.

On the bored was an incredibly detailed image of a huge group of people. Each person was absorbed in what they were doing: studying a crystal ball, engulfing a small plant in flames, laughing evilly... What kind of class was this? Lucy's features scrunched up in confusion as the teacher started speaking.

"Magic, the principle of our lives!" The students cheered at this. "And what better way to master this magic than learning how it was used in the past?!" The spread her arms, encouraging the class's rowdiness. She seemed to be a completely different person than before.

Lucy was completely baffled. This woman was crazy. Of course, everyone was thrilled by this. A looney teacher didn't have much to teach, huh? The class started standing from their seats, shouting in glee.

"SIT!" The teacher snapped, her happiness morphing into anger. Everyone instantly sat down and shut up, watching her in fear. Their eyes were wide, surprised by her sudden change in mood.

"Get out a notebook and write down everything I tell you."

Lucy opened the door to her room and shut it quietly behind her, sliding against it to the floor. This school was full of mental patients. Every class revolved around a normal college subject, but each referred to magic in some way. And Lucy felt it was different than the magic of learning. It was dark outside, as she had spent time after classes to explore campus.

"How was your first day?" The blonde looked up to see a woman with crimson colored hair. She was standing at the window, her expression serious. This must be Erza. Lucy stood and walked to her bed, sitting at its foot.

"I am so confused." She admitted. The redhead sat down on her bed, watching her dorm-mate with interest. She was wearing a dark blue skirt and a white top with knee-high black boots. Lucy couldn't help but notice how similar their outfits were. At least she had good taste.

"How so?" The girl asked finally. She was facing Lucy, as their beds were on opposite sides of the room, up against the wall farthest from the door. The ends of their beds were only three feet apart.

Licy sighed. "First off, why do all the teachers seem crazy? I mean, its like they believe in fantasies and magic and... And unicorns or something!" She looked down, pulling her legs up and crossing them. Yeah, maybe she was getting a little worked up. Still, she thought this would be the perfect college. It had taken forever to convince her father to pay for her to go here. She would just die if she found out she had been getting her hopes up for a school for psychos.

To her surprise, Erza chuckled softly. "I'm guessing you didn't attend Magnolia High School?" The blonde shook her head gloomily. "Well, in the region of Fiore, magic exists. In fact, people use it quite often. Here, young people develop their magical abilities and become strong wizards. That's why FTU was established."

Lucy looked up at her, an eyebrow raised. "You're telling me that this is a school for wizards and magic?" She was so sure Erza would be awesome... Not crazy!

The female narrowed her eyes. "You got a problem with that?" She asked menacingly, raising a scarlet eyebrow.

"Uh, no!" Lucy scooting up her bed, farther away from the other girl. Erza's eyes sparkled in amusement.

"Good. You should rest, then. Tomorrow the teachers will explain more." With that she stood and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Lucy called. Erza turned back, waiting. "Uh... A guy came this morning. Gray?" The girl nodded and smiled faintly, thanking her before leaving.

Lucy sighed and fell back, sprawled on her bed. She closed her eyes, exhausted. Man, she hoped this was all a dream. Hopefully she'd wake up and everything would make sense. Before falling asleep, the blonde peeled off her clothes and slipped into a pair of soft, pink pajamas. She brushed her teeth and made her way slowly back to her bed, laying back down and wrapping the covers around her. Glancing at the clock, she noticed it was late. Where was Erza going? Another party? Too tired to ponder on it, Lucy closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
